Check Yes or No
by my scribblings
Summary: "Does he like you back, or is he just not interested? This quiz is designed to tell you exactly how he feels! 100% true!" When desperate times call for desperate measures, Annabeth finds herself doing something she never thought she would do. / Implied Percabeth


**Disclaimer: I claim no part of _Percy Jackson_. Or tween magazine quizzes.**

* * *

_CHECK YES OR NO_

* * *

"I think I found the perfect answer to your problem, Annabeth!"

Warning bells should have been going off in Annabeth's blond head when Silena bounced up to her one day with a large smile on her pretty face. Her legs should have been walking away, and she should have been shouting, "Too busy!" over her shoulder.

But instead, Annabeth stupidly stopped and asked, "What do you mean?"

Silena's grin widened and she thrust something made of paper into Annabeth's hands. "The solution to your Percy problem, of course! I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Maybe Drew _is_ good for something. She was the one who gave this to me, by the way."

Annabeth looked down at what she held in her hands, nearly dropping it when she realized it was one of those gossip magazines. She was staring at two pink pages with _DOES HE LIKE YOU BACK?_ written in bubbly pink letters across the top and hearts everywhere.

"Silena, are you kidding me?" Annabeth asked, giving the daughter of Aphrodite her magazine back. "I am not doing this! Besides, I don't even like Percy!"

_Lies!_ her head screamed. _Did you forget about Mount St. Helen's already?_

Silena didn't seem to believe her either. She was staring back at her in utter disbelief, one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. "I don't," Annabeth protested weakly.

"Just try it, Annabeth!" Silena insisted, giving her back the magazine. "You never know... Maybe Percy does like you back."

"And maybe Kronos will go back to Tartarus if we ask nicely," Annabeth muttered, a little bit bitter. For the past year, Percy hadn't mentioned the kiss at all. True, there was a war going on, but still! He could have at least said _something_!

"Just try it," Silena said, pouting. "The results might surprise you."

"Silena!" someone—most likely one of Silena's siblings—called from their dollhouse cabin.

"I have to go. Remember what I said! And don't ruin the magazine! Drew will kill you if you do! It has an article on her favourite actor, Tristan McLean!"

Annabeth watched while Silena ran off, and it was only after she entered her cabin did Annabeth realize that she forgot to give Silena the magazine back.

* * *

Sometimes, Annabeth wished the days at Camp were longer, so they could have more time to plan for the incoming war. It felt like everything was flying by. But some days crawled by at a snail's pace.

Today was one of those slow days, where everything just slowed down and Annabeth felt like she was crawling in honey. All of her close friends were either busy or missing, and her siblings were going over battle plans in the Big House. Normally, Annabeth would join them, but she didn't feel like thinking about the war.

Percy had gone off to do another trial run of the plan with Beckendorf, and Grover was still missing. Annabeth had no idea where Thalia was, and Tyson was down in Poseidon's kingdom. Nico... she had no idea where the son of Hades was either, but that didn't bother her much.

Maybe it was for the best. After all, hanging out with any kid of the Big Three would just remind her of the war.

Annabeth sighed and reentered her cabin, wondering what she should do. Her eyes caught sight of a ridiculously pink magazine on her desk. Annabeth picked it up and flipped through the pages, wondering why she didn't get rid of it already.

She finally found the page with the quiz. The pink lettering stared at her, mocking her.

_What harm could it do? _Annabeth thought. _Think of it like a test... Yeah, it's just a test to see whether or not gossip magazine quizzes are right._

Before she could change her mind, Annabeth grabbed a pen and sat down, strategically placing some blueprints around the magazine so it could be quickly covered if someone walked in.

_I can't believe I'm doing this... _the blonde thought, blushing. _All right, first question..._

_**How long have you known him?  
**__a. Only a couple of days to a week.  
__b. I've known him for ages!  
__c. Around a year.  
__d. Only a few weeks/months.  
__e. Not too long, not too short._

Annabeth chewed on the end of her pen before placing a barely noticeable tick next to _e_.

_**Does he look at you?  
**__a. I hardly see him around!  
__b. Every time I turn around.  
__c. A quick glance every now and then.  
__d. A couple of times.  
__e. Not too often, but whenever I walk into the room, he tends to stare._

_What kind of question is this? _Annabeth mentally screamed. But, despite her red cheeks, she placed a small tick next to _c_.

_**Does he smile at you?  
**__a. I barely ever see him!  
__b. Every time we see each other!  
__c. Sometimes...  
__d. Not every time we see each other, but most.  
__e. Not really, but when he does, it's a really big and happy one._

"What are you doing?"

Annabeth nearly screamed and spun around, quickly placing a random blueprint over the magazine. Malcolm was standing at the door, looking confused.

"O-Oh... I was just looking at blueprints..." she explained, cursing herself for stuttering.

"For what?" Malcolm asked, looking confused. "I thought—"

"Did you need something, Malcolm?" Annabeth quickly interrupted, trying to change the subject. Her cheeks were probably the colour of tomatoes by now, because they certainly felt like it.

"I was just wondering if you would like to help us plan," Malcolm said. "The war is coming and—"

"Actually, I can't," Annabeth interrupted, praying Malcolm wouldn't get suspicious. "I was just going to have a nap."

Her half-brother stared at her incredulously, and Annabeth didn't blame him. If she was in his position, she'd be confused too. Annabeth would never voluntarily miss out on planning for the war. She was probably more stressed about the war than Percy himself.

"Are you feeling okay?" Malcolm asked, moving forward.

Panicking, Annabeth coughed, hoping she sounded believable. "I might have a cold," she stammered. "It's best if you don't get near me."

Malcolm frowned, but moved back. "All right," he said reluctantly. "Get some rest then."

Annabeth waited until she was sure Malcolm was gone and wouldn't see her. Then she grabbed the magazine and quietly left the cabin.

Camp was not as busy as it once was, but there were still a lot of people around. Now out in the open, Annabeth felt like everyone was staring at the magazine in her hands. Of course, this was all in her head. No one cast her a second glance, though some did stop and ask her some questions.

"I have to go," Annabeth said to Travis, who was asking her about the explosive qualities of chocolate. (She didn't want to know. It was better not to get involved.) Not even waiting for an answer, she quickly edged around him and ran off.

The Big House was mercifully empty. Mr. D was nowhere to be found, and Chiron was at archery. A small fire roared in the fire place, and Annabeth heard some thumps coming from upstairs, but otherwise, it was quiet.

_Finally, _she thought, settling down in a chair and checking _e _as her answer for the last question. There were only two questions left.

_**What do your friends say?  
**a. "Give up."  
__b. "He so likes you!"  
__c. "Maybe."  
__d. "Maybe he doesn't like you like that."  
__e. "He'll come around."_

_**Do you think he likes you?  
**__a. Nope.  
__b. I think so.  
__c. I don't know.  
__d. Probably not.  
__e. He's confusing._

Annabeth checked off_ b_ and_ e_ for the last two, flipping to the page with the answers, refusing to admit she was kind of excited to see her result. She mostly had e's, with an assortment of other things.

_IF YOU GOT MOSTLY A's, sorry dear, but he isn't interested.  
IF YOU GOT MOSTLY B's, he is wrapped around your finger!  
IF YOU GOT MOSTLY C's, he doesn't really know.  
IF YOU GOT MOSTLY D's, he's sort of interested, but not in anything long term.  
IF YOU GOT MOSTLY E's, the boy can't decide!_

Annabeth leaned back, staring at the pink words on the page. According to the quiz, Percy liked her, but was confused. Part of her squealed in happiness, but the other part was skeptical. It was just a stupid magazine quiz, what did it know?

But even as she tossed it somewhere in the Big House, determined to never look at it again, Annabeth couldn't help the feeling of hope bubbling in her chest.

* * *

"Hey, Wise Girl?"

"Yes?" Annabeth turned to face Percy, (_her boyfriend!_) trying her best to look annoyed that he interrupted her right when she got a great idea for another building design. But despite everything, the corners of her lips were tugging upwards. It was hard not to feel giddy when she saw Percy. Seeing him reminded her that he was_ alive_, and officially her boyfriend.

"Chiron was cleaning out the Big House, when he found this." And to Annabeth's complete and utter horror, Percy held up the magazine. Her answers were still there, clear as the smirk on her insufferable boyfriend's face. "He told me to give it back to the Aphrodite kids. I asked Lacy if this was her's, and she said that Silena gave it to you so you to take the quiz to see if I liked you back."

Annabeth was no longer feeling giddy. Actually, she was feeling very angry right now.

"Know anything about this?" She knew she was very tempted to punch Percy in the face, Curse of Achilles be damned.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_I don't know how this happened, but it was fun to write. In case you couldn't tell, this takes place between _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ and _The Last Olympian_. Personally, I totally think this could've happened. We have all secretly taken a quiz in a gossip magazine. Don't lie! :P I know I have, but it was for curiosity's sake, I swear. I SWEAR._

_Hopefully I didn't make them too OOC. This is my first venture into the PJO fandom, and Malcolm is a hard character to write, mostly because we know next to nothing about him._

_By the way, I didn't make that quiz. You can find the most interesting things on the Internet._

_Anyways... I COMMAND YOU TO REVIEW! No, seriously. Review. It would make my life. ((pathetic puppy eyes))_


End file.
